


Sparks

by emma91011



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, High School, Lucas is in love with maya, Slow Burn, Tension, after Texas, farkle is confused af, girl meets texas, lucaya - Freeform, maya is in love with Lucas but doesn't wanna hurt Riley, riley is in love with lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma91011/pseuds/emma91011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing has been the same since Texas. All Lucas knows is he's in love with Maya and he thinks she feels the same. As they grow and go through high school, the growing tension is almost unbearable and suddenly all Lucas can look at is Maya's mouth. <br/>OR<br/>Lucas pines for Maya while she pretends not to like him for Riley's sake. Eventually they can't deny their attraction. Slow burn af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Lucas never wanted his friends to go to Texas. In fact, he didn't even want to go. But, that doesn't matter now. They went and everything has changed. Maya denies liking him, Riley keeps calling him her brother, and no one can look each other in the eyes. And all Lucas wants is to hold Maya. 

He knows he can't. Not after she told him, "I would never date you, Huckleberry. I couldn't hurt Riley like that. And anyways, I don't like blondes." He didn't buy it. But, he was going to respect her wishes in case she really didn't like him. 

After school, they all go to Topanga's and do homework. The Monday after Texas, no one is there but Farkle. Farkle and Lucas talk about the events and decide that they all should just stay friends. They talk to the girls and everyone agrees, yet no one goes to Topanga's. For three weeks straight, Lucas goes every day, hoping someone will show up. Farkle stopped going after two days and he's seen Riley once, but never Maya. Katy won't even tell him where she is. 

Eventually, Lucas stops going too. 

**********

It's December and the Matthew's household is lit up like a stars in the night sky. Lights twinkle on every surface. The whole apartment smells of peppermint and brownies. The whole gang is siting around, getting ready to open secret Santa gifts. 

Riley was the first one to break the silence between them all. She asked them if they wanted to do secret Santa, and watch Christmas movies. Farkle and Lucas immediately agreed. Maya tried to say no, but Riley being Riley, begged and Maya caved as always. 

And here they were. "Ok!" Riley exclaimed, "I'll go first." Tucking her brunette locks behind her ears, Lucas couldn't help but smile at how happy she always was. While he may not have loved her the way she wanted, he was glad he had her as a friend. She opened up a large box, pulling out a leather bound journal. A letter fell out of the front page. 

Reading it, tears filled Riley's eyes, and she jumped up and gave Farkle a hug. He smiled and Lucas knew he loved her. She loved him, but not the way he wanted either. "Thank you, Farkle," she whispered. "I love you."

Smiling wistfully, he replied, "I love you too, Riles."

"Okay!" Maya interrupted, the first time she spoke all night. All three turned to her and she pushed Farkles present towards him. "Open yours, ya dingus."

Farkle unwrapped a red box to a note that ready "Merry Xmas," clearly making it Maya's gift. Snorting he shot her a look, "Gee, thanks, it's probably a dead rat or something."

Shoving him, she exclaimed, "Just open it!" He opened the box, eyes growing wide. Producing a Polaroid, Farkle had a huge grin, and took a quick shot of Riley resting her head on Maya's shoulder. 

"Thanks, Maya. I wanted my first Polaroid shot to be of you two, and you let that happen." He smiled at Maya, and she blushed, making Lucas' heart race. Geez. He was always aware of how much she cared for her friends, but he never knew it was this much. 

To distract himself, he grabbed his present. Tearing open the wrapping paper, he pulled a cowboy hat out of his box. Laughing, he turned to Maya, and said, "I don't think you were supposed to do two presents!" But then he saw Riley's face, and knew he had made a mistake. 

Squeaking, Riley said, "I got that for you in Texas. And not as a joke."

Lucas got up and pulled her into a hug, and he felt her relax and smile. "I love it so much. Thank you for bringing a piece of Texas home for me." Riley sat down, grinning ear to ear, and Lucas wanted to shake her and say, stop being so nice to me. I don't deserve it! 

Maya reached for her present, a blue wrapped gift, from Lucas himself. By know, they had all pieced together he was her secret Santa. She untied the bow and pulled out a set of colored pencils, 386 to be exact. A gasp escaped her beautiful lips. Looking up, her eyes pained, she uttered a small thank you. Then, got up and left. 

Riley chased after her and Farkle and Lucas headed out. They got a text later inviting them over to the New Year's party. 

Of course, Lucas went. The whole night he didn't see Maya more than once. She looked stunning from his quick glance, in a blue satin dress and her hair curled around her face, framing it perfectly. Maya saw him and nodded, before turning to talk to Shawn. He didn't see her after that. 

As the clock struck down, Lucas pushed through his friends and Riley's family to try and find Maya. He was going to kiss her. But, when he found her, she was on the fire escape, but with Josh. At midnight, he kissed her. Lucas left. 

 

*********

It was August and they were all at the library finishing summer homework. Maya came late, crying and Riley threw her arms around her. 

Sitting down, she sniffled, "Josh broke up with me. He said we were too far apart in age and maybe when I got older. Whatever." Farkle reached his hand out and Lucas sat frozen, not wanting to express his joy that she was now single. 

However, Riley interrupted his thoughts, saying "Well, maybe you should swear off boys. I did it and I've never been happier!" Lucas had never hated Riley until that moment. 

Biting her lip, Maya pondered the thought. Lucas wanted to bite her lip and -- wait no. She was upset, now wasn't the time. He would have to wait. But then, she crushed any hope. "I will. I don't need any more boy issues. I'm just glad I have you as my friends." As she said friends, she glanced at Lucas. Was she implying she wanted more from him?

It didn't matter. Maya had sworn off boys in front of them all. He couldn't go after her now. Then, Zay walked in and suggested they ditch studying and go get ice cream then go swimming. And Lucas didn't have any more time to think about kissing Maya. 

 

******* 

Maya kept looking at Lucas. In the halls, at the movies, whenever she got the chance. They didn't have many classes together. Maya took mostly art and history classes, while Lucas focused on biology and math. After all, he needed those courses for veterinary school. 

But, when he saw Maya at lunch or after school, her eyes always averted them to him, then at the ground, as if she was afraid to look at him. 

It was May, and Riley had announced at lunch she was giving up her boy strike to finally go out with Charlie Gardner. Zay and Lucas had seen Farkles face, and both squeezed his hand. Secretly, Lucas hoped this meant Maya would give up her boy strike. 

And she did, just not for him. The next Wednesday, a junior named John asked her to prom. She said yes. At lunch she gushed about it. "I'm so happy! I'm gonna get a lavender dress and oh, I'm just so excited."

Lucas kept growing angrier and angrier. Who was this boy and what did he want with her anyways? Finally he snapped, "He's probably just using you for sex. Hoping you're an easy score as a freshman." As soon as the words left his mouth, Lucas wanted to punch himself. He watched as the light left her eyes, and she got up running to the bathroom. 

"Good going," Riley spat at him. Pushing her chair away, she ran after Maya. Zay and Farkle didn't say anything, just focused on their sandwhiches. When she looked at him in the hall later, it wasn't with the same emotion as earlier. 

He apologized after school and it was forgotten. Lucas watched painfully as she left for prom with John, looking like a princess. His heart caught in his throat as she walked down the stairs, lavander gown with gold beading trailing behind her. Her blonde hair that he wanted to grab as he kissed her was curled, two sides braided back to show off her delicate features. He told her she looked stunning. She didn't even give him a hug goodbye. 

*****

Sophomore year came fast and hard. Words like SAT and college, became a new force in their lives. They started worrying about junior year, except for Maya of course. She just drew. 

During an assembly one day, Lucas sat down next to her. They didn't talk, just listened. Not Maya. She drew and didn't look up once. Lucas zoned out, and all he saw was her. He watched her for a full hour, never looking away. He watched her lip curl and her eyebrows furrow in frustration. Watched her delicate hands sketch the city skyline over and over again.

At the end of the assembly, she noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Something on my face Ranger Rick?"   
He shook his head. He couldn't form words. Gulping, Maya punched his arm and then skipped away. She was too scared to ask why he was looking. 

For the next two weeks, Maya couldn't look at him. Riley was the first to notice. "Why are you mad at him now, Maya?" she asked at lunch when it was so silent at their table you could hear every breathe she took. Her eyes grew wide and Maya and Lucas locked eyes. He could swear that she knew right then and there how he felt. 

"I'm not!" Maya exclaimed. She pushed her tray away and got up. "I have to go to the art room. See ya." Lucas watched her run away, and wanted nothing more than to chase her. He wanted to kiss her and tell her everything. Tell her how good of an artist she was and how for the past three years she's never left his mind. 

"Go." A voice said. Turning his head, he saw Riley had said it. "Lucas, I don't like you anymore. But she does. Go. I won't be mad. Just go." 

And suddenly he was running. He got to the art room, and she was alone. He opened the door, and walked towards her. Eyes growing wide, Maya asked, "What are you doing here?" All he could do was crash his lips on hers.

Maya froze. The five seconds she did nothing were the scariest of his life. Then, he felt her lean into him and suddenly he was exploding and he couldn't remember his own name. All he knew was he was finally kissing Maya Hart. 

She pulled back, biting her lip, and asked, "Why did you do that?" 

Smiling at the familiar words, Lucas said, "Because I should've at the fire." And with that, they were kissing again.


End file.
